


Savor Every Moment

by Weebles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, Pregnant Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebles/pseuds/Weebles
Summary: “Did no one ever tell you that it is not wise to irritate your very pregnant and very hormonal spouse?” she muttered as she snuggled closer to him.





	Savor Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for the lovely [ Joudoodles](http://joudoodles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Time Reminders:  
> Tick = Second  
> Dobosh = Minute  
> Quintant = Day

“I hate this.” She muttered, voice muffled by the cool washcloth that she held to her face.

She was reclined on her bed, a mound of soft pillows propping her head and shoulders up into an elevated position since lying flat on her back bothered her now.  The chilled cloth did little to ease the unending heat that seemed to be determined to scorch her from the inside out over the last few quintants.  To try and take her mind off the many discomforts plaguing her, Allura gazed up at the ceiling, watching the gentle swirl of projected constellations glide across the arched surface.  Feeling another flair of heat, she rubbed the compress against her temples as the spike in temperature made her head ache terribly.  A shiver snaked down her spine as a drop of cold water slid along her hairline and by her ear before it raced down the skin of her neck.

“Do you truly?” asked a vaguely amused voice that rose from the end of her bed where her calves and feet hung over the mattress’ edge.  Allura wasn’t sure how she had managed to forget his presence in the room, his hands upon her skin as he assisted her with tasks that she could no longer complete on her own.  She felt her face heat once more, this time humiliated at the reminder of her limitations.

“Yes!” She huffed, frustrated at herself for not being able to do more and at him for not talking her out of this foolishness.  Void take him, he was _so very good_ at talking to people yet he had failed to even try and talk sense into her about this.  She covered her face with the cloth to hide her growing unhappiness; he was already doing so much for her, she didn’t wish to burden him with her mercurial moods as well.  At least not any more than she inflicted upon him normally.  “I hate not being able to do things for myself. You shouldn’t have to help me with basic hygiene routines!”

“Allura,” he beckoned, his voice so soothing and gentle that she risked a peek over the damp fabric in her hands.

Lotor was smiling gently up at her from where he sat back on his heels on the floor, _the floor for Ancient’s sake_ , before her with one of her swollen feet cradled in between his hands.  In the safety of their room he had donned some soft, casual clothing that Coran had gifted him instead of his usual armor.  The plush, warm towel he had been using to dry off her lower extremities had stilled its gentle motions as he sought her gaze.  The tender look in his eyes made tears well up in her own, forcing her to blink rapidly to dispel them before they could fall. 

“Allura,”  He purred her name in a way that always made her heart skip.  “My Moon.  My Stars.” He leaned forward to brush a kiss to one of her bare knees just below the hem of her nightgown; a length of his hair slipped over his shoulder with the motion and stroked against her skin with a caress of its own.  “I love being able to help you.”

“That isn't the point!” She finally dropped her hands and the cloth from her face with a dejected sigh.  Leveraging herself into a more vertical position, propping herself up on stiff arms, she muttered as she stared down at the swell of her belly between them, “I practically _look_ like a moon now.  I can't even see my feet anymore.” She wiggled the appendage in his grip for added impact, not that she could see the action carried out.

A small noise from him pulled her gaze past her burgeoning abdomen towards him.  Lotor had his face turned down as if to focus solely upon his resumed actions of drying and massaging the aching foot in his large hands.  The pleasing sensation was distracting but not enough that she didn’t catch the slight quivering of his shoulders.

“It's not funny!” she scowled, swatting at him with the washcloth.  And to think that she had been feeling bad about putting him through this and he had the gall to laugh at her predicament?  One that he was _quite_ equally responsible for?  “I think going to start to develop my own gravitational pull any quintant!”

“You know,” He began, the words coming out as a chuckle as he lost the battle to contain his mirth.  Allura scowled halfheartedly at him as he continued to knead her sore foot; his long fingers pressing with just enough strength to release the tension in her aching limb.  Really it was exquisite she thought, wondering at what point during his long life he had learned how to do this so well.  “I may have to admit that you have a valid point.”

“W-what?”  ‘ _Stars_ ,’ Allura thought as felt her heart drop; did he find her unattractive now that she was practically the size of a baby Weblum?  She _knew_ he wasn't that shallow, but the thought turned her heart to lead.  Perhaps he had finally grown tired of all the aid she had been requiring lately.  She turned her head away, tears burning in her eyes for entirely a different reason now.

“In regards to the gravitational force,” Allura felt his warm fingers wrap gently around her chin and, after a brief moment, she reluctantly allowed him to turn her face back to his.  He had sat up on his knees, his height bringing them level even as she sat on their bed before him.  His gaze was warm, soft.  “For like an ocean’s tide, I find my love for you growing exponentially with every passing tick.”

“Wherever do you come up with things like that?”  Allura hiccupped a laugh, the ache in her heart easing even as a few stray tears escaped to carve paths down her cheeks.  He was always so extravagant, so…extra as Pidge had once described him. 

“From my heart of course.” He said as he cupped her face with his hands, thumbs brushing away her tears.  Allura leaned into his palms with a sigh, closing her eyes.

“I love you.” She whispered before she pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand.

Lotor bent forward, his back arching to make room for her stomach, and claimed her lips in a slow kiss.

“As I do you.” He breathed against her lips when they separated, “And I meant what I said; I take it as an honor to be able to help you, to take care of you in any way you may need me to.”  He pulled back to look her fully in the eyes, “I know you don't feel like yourself at the moment but you are still as beautiful, resplendent and as capable as ever.  So please don't let this temporary situation poison your thoughts a moment longer.”

“Do you know what else is beautiful and resplendent?”, she asked after a moment of silence, smiling as he reached down to help her now dry foot into a cushioned slipper to match its mate.  He hummed a negative response.

“A moon.”

Now he truly laughed; a warm and all too rare sound that he seemed to save only for those he considered family.  Lotor tossed both her now tepid washcloth and the towel to the side before he climbed onto the bed with her.  Allura curled up against him amongst the pillows and throws, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his long arms around her growing form with ease.  One of his hands came to rest on her stomach, where their child grew within her.

“Well,” he said simply, humor still lacing his voice, “I suppose this is a good time to remind you my Love, that it was _you_ that decided it was time for a third child.” 

“Did no one ever tell you that it is not wise to irritate your very pregnant and very hormonal spouse?” she muttered as she snuggled closer to him.

“You make a very good argument my dear Lady Wife.” He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

They laid like that for what felt like just a few short doboshes before the quiet was interrupted by a loud, thunderous crash.

They both sighed.

“Speaking of the children,” Allura could hear the smirk in his voice. “Shall we go rescue “Uncle” Lance?”

There was a distinct, shrill scream of dismay followed by mischievous, childish giggling.

“Not yet.” Allura smiled, laying her hand over his where it rested on her stomach, savoring the moment with him just for a little while longer before it passed.


End file.
